The Real Couple
by princess nanachan
Summary: Homin. Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin. Menurut para fans mereka, Homin couple adalah pasangan yang paling awkward di antara pasangan lainnya di member TVXQ. Tapi Cassiopeia dan Bigeast justru tidak mengetahui, fakta dibalik kecanggungan mereka di depan kamera. Fakta yang ada dibalik kecanggungan Yunho dan Changmin tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena mereka adalah 'The Real Couple'.


**~The Real Couple~**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**Warn : Semi Canon, PG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah yang gontai Yunho memasuki lift yang akan membawanya menuju kamar apartemennya. Semua rasa bercampur aduk dalam tubuh dan hatinya. Lelah, letih, lesu menyerang badannya yang mengalami penurunan bobot semenjak rutinitas menjalani syuting dramanya. Gusar, gelisah, dan galau juga menyerang hatinya.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana malam perpisahannya dengan bandmatenya yang selama 10 tahun tinggal bersamanya. Malam itu, setelah pertengkaran ala drama queen yang mereka alami berbuah sebuah kata perpisahan yang menyakitkan bagi keduanya.

Bermula sejak comeback mereka sebagai duo yang membuat para Cassiopeia dan Bigeast gencar untuk melihat kenyataan mengenai Homin Couple. Ya, selama TVXQ beranggotakan 5 member, para fans mereka tidak ada yang menyangka mengenai fakta adanya pasangan _awkward_ tersebut. Menurut para fans mereka, Homin couple adalah pasangan yang paling _awkward_ di antara pasangan lainnya di member TVXQ.

Tapi Cassiopeia dan Bigeast justru tidak mengetahui, fakta dibalik kecanggungan mereka di depan kamera. Fakta yang ada dibalik kecanggungan Yunho dan Changmin tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena mereka adalah 'The Real Couple'.

Mereka takut kalau kenyataan mereka memang sepasang kekasih terbongkar dan bersinyalir di kalangan fans mereka. Oleh karena itu, untuk menutupi hal tersebut, seringkali Yunho mengalah dan mengorbankan dirinya untuk akhirnya dipasangkan dengan member yang lain. Walaupun hal itulah yang seringkali membuat Changmin cemburu dan tanpa sadar hadir dan menjadi penengah di antara 'hubungan palsu' Yunho dengan member lain.

Dan sejak Yunho dan Changmin _comeback as duo,_ fakta – fakta mengenai hubungan mereka pun mulai terbongkar. Hingga seringkali mereka mendapat teror dan ancaman buruk dari sasaeng fans.

_*Flashback*_

" _Hyung, aku tak tahan dengan semua ini! Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus tinggal terpisah!"_

" _Tidak, Changdolah! Aku tidak mau tinggal terpisah denganmu.. Pasti masih ada cara lain untuk mengelabui Cassie dan Bigeast.."_

" _... "_

" _... "_

" _Hyung.. Pikirkanlah.. ini demi kebaikan kita.. "_

" _... "_

" _Hyung.."_

" _... "_

" _... "_

" _Baiklah... Sepertinya, memang ini jalan yang terbaik... "_

_*Flashback end*_

**Ding!**

Pintu lift yang terbuka menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya. Yunho pun akhirnya terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kamar apartemennya. Apartemen yang kini ia tinggali sendiri. Dengan single bed room yang ia tempati seorang diri.

Kepalanya tertunduk lemah memikirkan kekasih yang amat dirindunya kini.

Tidak ada lagi omelan di pagi hari yang terdengar merdu dan indah saat membangunkannya dari tidur. Tidak ada lagi omelan dan gertakan setiap kali ia memasuki pintu apatemennya. Tidak ada lagi yang memasakkan makanan untuknya.

Sungguh, Yunho benar – benar merindukan kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai dan berhasil mengambil separuh jiwanya itu.

Hatinya masih terluka mengingat perpisahan yang ia alami. Hingga akhirnya ia berusaha mengalihkan rasa rindu serta sakit di hatinya dengan berusaha fokus pada dramanya. Tapi kini...

Drama telah usai dan ia harus menghadapi kembali kenyataan.

Kenyataan yang harus ia dengar dan terima dari pemberitaan semua media. Pemberitaan yang semakin menusuk hatinya dengan teramat dalam.

Yunho kembali mengingat percakapan mereka saat di ruang ganti setelah syuting CF untuk salah satu produk ice cream di Jepang.

_*Flashback*_

" _Changdolah.. "_

" _Hmm.. "_

" _Changdolah.. "_

" _Apa?"_

" _Apa benar.. mengenai...ehem..ng.. "_

" _... "_

" _Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Victoria?"_

" _Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Changdolah.."_

" _... "_

" _Apa aku sudah tidak berarti apa – apa lagi bagimu?"_

" _... "_

" _Changdolah, jawab aku!"_

" _Yah! Jung Yunho Baka! Kau pikir aku berpacaran dengan Vic atas kemauanku sendiri?"_

" _Maksudmu apa, Changdolah?"_

" _Ini demi kebaikan kita, hyung.. Dulu, waktu kita masih berlima, kita berhasil mengelabui para fans kita dengan adanya couple lain.. Yoochun hyung dengan Junsu hyung. KAU! dengan Jae hyung.. "_

" _Ayolah Changdolah, jangan ungkit – ungkit masalah yang dulu.. Katakan saja apa maksudmu.."_

" _Kita harus mengalihkan para fans kita dengan couple yang lain!"_

" _Changdolah... "_

" _Sudah cukup aku menderita melihatmu dengan orang lain.. Sudah cukup, hyung.. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersama wanita ataupun pria lain.. "_

" _... "_

" _Kali ini, biar aku yang akan memainkan sandiwaranya..Biarkan aku yang berpura – pura berpacaran dengan Vic.."_

" _Gomen ne.. honto ni gomen ne, Changdola.. "_

_*Flashback end*_

Tanpa sadar kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemennya dan Yunho hanya bisa menatap kosong pada daun pintu di depannya. Masih dengan tatapan kosongnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Tangannya yang masih mengantung lemah di samping tubuhnya, akhirnya mulai terangkat untuk kemudian menekan kombinasi nomor 1806. Kombinasi nomor yang hampir sama dengan yang digunakan pada pintu apartemen Changmin, 0618. Angka 6 yang berarti tanggal kelahiran Yunho dan angka 18 yang berarti tanggal kelahiran Changmin.

Pintu apartemen Yunho mulai terbuka dan berhasil menampilkan dinding apartemen yang dicat putih dengan interior yang minimalis namun elegan. Ya, Changmin yang menentukan semua dekorasi apartemen ini. Karenanya, dekorasi apartemen ini sarat akan kepribadian Changmin.

Yunho melangkahkan kaki kanannya untuk memasuki apartemen tersebut dengan langkah yang teramat berat. Ia benar – benar tak sanggup menanggung kerinduan yang teramat dalam pada kekasihnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat ke arah sepatunya. Ia tak ingin melihat semua dekorasi apartemennya yang membuatnya semakin rindu dengan kekasihnya.

Kini Yunho melangkahkan kaki kirinya, berusaha mensejajarkan dengan kaki kanannya, hingga akhirnya pintu apartemen di belakangnya berhasil menutup dengan sempurna.

**Bugh!**

Seketika saja Yunho tersadar dari lamunan kesedihannya saat tiba- tiba saja seseorang menabraknya dengan keras dan kini memeluknya dengan erat.

Kedua tangan Yunho masih menggantung di samping tubuhnya karena masih terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

" Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho! Aku sudah berpisah dengan Vic! Aku tak tahan untuk berpura – pura dengannya! AKU MENCINTAIMU! "

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Changdola.. " Yunho membalas pelukan orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini dengan erat dan hangat. Orang yang membuatnya rindu setengah mati. Orang yang selalu menjadi candunya sepuluh tahun terakhir, atau bahkan, selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**~nanachan~**

**Ohayou Mina-san!**

**First of all, I wanna saaaayyyyyyy**

**HAPPY 7TH ANNIVERSARY MY BELOVED, BIGEAST!**

**Hope you will always support Tohoshinki as they are**

**Berhubung aku lagi seneng dengan perayaan ini, jadilah ff yang 30 menitan jadi ini! hehe..**

**Ayo ayo, apa wish kalian buat Tohoshinki?**


End file.
